Pipes
by DuskAshleaf
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a writer who hasn't gotten action in the longest time. So it's not really her fault if she ends up fucking the pink haired workman who turns up at her front door just when she needs it the most.


**A/N: The original inspiration for this story dates way back to the time when I first discovered smut. It was some erotica on some website so while the plot is similar I can't quite remember where and what it exactly was. Anyway, enjoy.**

Hardly any light was granted permission into the humble abode of the young writer Lucy Heartfilia. The blinds were drawn shut so that only a few rays of the early morning sunshine could filter in. No sounds could be heard inside when suddenly a low moan rang through the quiet.

The said owner of the house who was currently sitting at the dinner table typing furiously into her laptop with one hand, had the other inserted firmly between her thighs.

'Oh hell.' she whispered as she read the line she'd just written, her fingers working furiously as she pleasured herself.

 _"_ _She threw back her head as he moved the finger inside her. Her head spun as he slipped into her again and again, producing lewd sounds. She could feel her walls clamping down as his movements became faster. She was almost there but this wasn't nearly enough."_

It wasn't.

Lucy was good at this sort of thing. She loved writing erotic pieces every once in a while and had gotten very good at multitasking, that is, masturbating while typing at the same time. But recently she hadn't slept with anyone and her fingers were just not really doing her eager pussy justice. She wanted cock. She needed cock. Even the thought of it made her writhe.

Lucy bit her lip as she slid two fingers into her wet snatch and screwed her eyes shut. She could feel her end near.

A dinging noise rang through the room.

Her eyes flew open, hands instantly stilling. She turned to the door. Who the fuck had decided to come over at nine in the morning on a fucking Sunday morning.

Hurriedly she pulled up her pants and ran across the room. Her pussy was throbbing with need but it would have to wait. She yanked the door open.

But oh boy, she was definitely not expecting what stood in front of her.

A tall man with pink hair, probably way more than six feet with a well-built body, wearing a tight black shirt and sweats stood inches away from her. Obsidian eyes bore into chocolate.

'I came to check your pipes, ma'am.'

Lucy almost melted into a pile of goo. A line straight out of a porno.

'You filed a complaint two day ago?' said the man looking down at her enquiringly.

She licked her lips. 'Um, yeah. This way.'

She turned around quickly and headed over to her kitchen with him in tow. Lucy tried to add a little extra swing to her hips and hoped that the man was checking out her voluptuous body that she was honestly quite proud of.

'Right here.' Lucy said, stopping near her kitchen sink and pointing below it.

'Lemme take a look.' The man bent over to get closer view and she couldn't help but ogle at his ass. It was beautiful: a curved mass of flesh fitted sculpted to perfection. He straightened up and smiled at her in such an incredibly sexy way that it made poor worked up Lucy think of all the unholy things she'd like to do to him.

'This isn't very major. I should be done in about an hour or so.'

She leaned on the nearby counter. 'Oh yeah. Sure. Take your time!'

He gave that heart stopping grin again before turning back around and beginning work without another word.

Lucy looked at his back and pouted. But of course he wouldn't find her appealing. She hadn't taken a bath yet and sweaty, post jogging clothes would definitely not win her any points in the hooking up department. A sigh escaped her plump lips. 'I'll be upstairs if you need me.' She said to the man and headed up without waiting for a response. A battle, as was well known, required preparation.

The warm water sliding down her back as she took a shower and her hand kneading her scalp were doing anything but calming her lady hormones down. She needed him and Lucy was not a woman who believed in giving up. She was just getting started.

The blonde reached for her bathrobe and shrugged it on, tying it just so that enough of her cleavage was exposed to fuel imagination. After a quick blow dry and fixing her hair into a messy bun, the blonde made her way back downstairs, quite happy with how she looked and felt.

The man was still hard at work when she walked into the kitchen. He was on his knees with his head wedged below her sink. She would've done anything at that moment to take the place of her broken pipes.

'Want some water? Coffee?' she asked walking up to stand next to him, leaning on the counter which let the robe around her to loosen around the chest showing more skin in the process.

He withdrew his face and looked up, his forehead beaded with sweat. His dark eyes flickered down to her breasts only to move back up almost instantaneously. 'Nah, I'm good thanks,' he said with a smile before returning to his work.

She stared at him with dismay. No way had he just ignored an open invitation from a woman like her! Lucy felt frustrated but she was also a woman of dignity and refused to stoop low enough to actually throw herself on him. She sighed. The battle was lost and it would be better to retreat while she still could.

'Well this isn't fucking going anywhere so might as well get back to work,' she thought to herself and headed back to the dining table where her laptop sat with the last scene she had written still open.

 _'_ _We'll be seen!' she cried out as something hard rubbed against her nether regions._

 _'_ _But isn't that exciting? Doesn't it make you wet just thinking about someone watching us?' the man moved, resulting in the swimming pool water to lap at her hardened nipples._

 _She groaned._

 _'_ _Do you want me to stop?'_

'Hell no,' whispered Lucy on behalf of her character. She was once again seated at the table, masturbating with all her might as she continued typing.

 _She shook her head in panic. 'Don't stop. Please.'_

 _'_ _As you wish,' said the man and drove himself inside her in one swift movement._

 _If it wasn't for the hand over her mouth, she would've definitely screeched loud enough to even wake the sleeping residents of the hotel._

 _He began moving slowly, both hands grabbing her large breasts for some leverage. 'You like that?' he grunted into her heated ear._

 _'_ _Yes! Harder!'_

Lucy was now so absorbed in her story that she had completely forgotten about the pink haired man standing just a few feet away from her, staring at her utterly transfixed.

She moved her typing hand up to her breast and gave it a firm squeeze. A moan passed her pretty lips and her eyes fluttered open. That's when she realized she was pretty much putting up a show for the worker who had a very obvious tent in his pants.

Lucy was quick to realize that this was her chance and flipped herself around so that he could have batter view of her glistening pussy. This wasn't transgression of her morals but simply a product of her habits.

'Do you like what you see?' she asked in a sultry voice. At that moment, Lucy looked like an erotic goddess. Her golden hair tumbling down her shoulders stopping right above her breasts, one of which was now out of the confines of her bathrobe, protruding milky white and gorgeous out of her baby pink clothing. Her legs were spread wide and her robe completely askew, one hand pulling apart her pussy lips and the other's index finger placed in her mouth.

The man in front of her audibly gulped.

'I could really do with some help you know,' she said with a pout. 'Or will I have to just finish on my own?'

The next thing she knew, a pair of warm lips were pressed against hers. Lucy groaned and opened her mouth to accept his tongue and introduce her own to him. He wasn't just kissing her; he was devouring her.

She had somehow risen to her feet in the process and was now pushed against her table. His hands were already working on the knot of the robe.

She momentarily broke free, gasping for air and met the man's fiery gaze which made Lucy feel as if someone was pumping pure lava through her veins.

'Can I have, ah hah, your name?' she managed to pant out as he bent down to take a nipple in his mouth.

'Natsu,' he said in between kisses. 'Yours?'

'Lu-Lucy,' she squeaked out as he nipped at her breast.

Natsu straightened up and pushed the robe off of her revealing underneath a perfect, unblemished body.

'Well then Lucy, if you want me to fuck you, you need to prepare me first,' he murmured and cupped her pussy to give it a squeeze.

She cried out at the contact. 'With pleasure,' Lucy breathed and gave him a suggestive smile.

Her knees bent as if on their own accord and she was now face to face with Natsu's bulge that indicated nothing less than a very pleasurable fuck that was soon to ensue.

Lucy reached forward and yanked down his pants along with his underwear. She licked her lips at the sight of the man's engorged member standing erect, just a few centimetres away from her. While it was not the largest she had seen, it was hands down the most beautiful. Unable to resist, she reached forward and clasped the organ in her two hands.

Natsu hissed from above her and thrust instinctively into her hands.

His cock was admirable she observed, as her hands began moving. It was silky soft and his balls too were completely clean shaven just like she liked them. But despite the texture, it was rock hard against her palms and the bulbous head had a small pearl of precum resting on its tip simply begging for the due attention it deserved.

Lucy bent her head and swiped her tongue over the slit. He tasted bitter but not necessarily unpleasant. Having reassured herself of this, she dived in with full gusto and enveloped the top of his cock with her mouth.

'Fuck!' yelled Natsu and his hands grabbed her hair, the grip becoming gradually tighter as she continued pleasuring him. As she gave him a blowjob, her hands drifted behind him to rest on his supple backside. She squeezed them only to find that they were just as pleasant to touch as they were to look at.

After a few minutes, Natsu pushed Lucy's face away.

'Enough,' he said with a wild look in his eyes. 'Bend over the table.'

Lucy choked back a moan on hearing those words and moved over. She placed her elbows on the glass, turned her face towards him and gave him a sexy smile along with a wiggle of her round ass. 'Won't you fuck me?'

He pounced on her like a cheetah would a prey. With no warning whatsoever, he slid in and began ramming into her even before she could react.

'Natsu!' she screamed as he fucked her from behind. 'Mmm, yes right there!'

'You like my cock in your pussy?' he hissed into her ear. 'Do you want me to fuck you till you can't walk straight?'

'Fuck yes Natsu! Yeah aaaaaah! Mmm give it, aah, to me!' Lucy screamed.

'Hm, is that what you were getting off to huh,' she heard him say as he continued moving, 'Quite the slut, aren't you now.'

Lucy opened her eyes in between cries and saw that her laptop was wide open in front of them with the last scene she had written on display.

'You like having sex in public then? Maybe we should move this to your garden.' Natsu bit her shoulder causing Lucy to howl.

'No!' she panted, 'I'm a wri-.' Her sentence was cut short as he hit her sweet spot. Lucy screamed.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck,' she chanted as he relentlessly abused that place again and again. 'Ugh yes keep doing that!'

'Do you know how much fucking self-control I needed when you came in dressed like that? Do you?'

Lucy could only mewl in response.

'Fucking slut,' he growled before grasping her hair in one hand and pulling Lucy back against him. Natsu's other free hand snaked its way down and started rubbing her clit mercilessly. Fuck, this man knew how to pleasure a woman.

'Are you ready to come?'

Lucy reached back and entangled her hand in his hair just so she could hold onto something. This close to her climax was not the time to rely on her legs. 'Yeah, fuck.'

'Then fucking cum you bitch!' he roared as he exploded inside her.

Lucy joined him as she too felt herself clench around his softening cock. She jerked in his arms a few times before going completely limp. Natsu placed her on her chair and Lucy could swear she was seeing stars around his pink hair.

Once her vision cleared, she realised that the man was now pulling his pants back on and fixing his clothes. She watched as he ran his hands through his unruly hair so as to fix it.

Looking satisfied with his job he turned his attention back to a very naked Lucy.

'Well, your pipes are fixed.'

'Oh you bet they are,' she replied with a grin. 'But the toilet next to my bedroom has a leak which might need repairing soon.'

Natsu smiled cockily. 'Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Just ring me up.' He reached inside his pocket and held out a card. Lucy took it and placed it on the table, never breaking eye contact before getting up and following him to the door.

'Until next time then, Lucy,' the man said with a wink.

'Yes. Until next time.'


End file.
